With the development of computer technologies, operating systems suitable for various devices and applications (APPs) are rapidly emerging.
In actual application scenarios, since APPs under different operating systems usually have different features, with respect to a user who uses a same device, the user often needs to use the APPs under different operating systems. Thus, how to integrate different operating systems in the same device becomes a problem which urgently needs to be solved.
In the conventional techniques, different operating systems are usually integrated in a same device in the following two modes:
A first method is to install a plurality of operating systems in the same device directly. In this mode, the user may select and run a desirable operating system when the device is started, and after the selected operating system runs, the user may use the APPs under such operating system.
Apparently, when integrating a plurality of operating systems in the first mode, the user needs to select a desirable operating system upon the starting of the device. When the user wants to switch to another operating system, the user has to manually restart the device to switch to another operating system, which results in inconvenient operation and low efficiency in switching between the systems.
A second mode is to install a plurality of operating systems in a virtual machine. In this mode, the user may switch from an operating system at runtime to another operating system without restating the device.
However, when integrating a plurality of operating systems in the second mode, the user still needs to switch the operating system manually, which still results in low efficiency in switching between the systems. In addition, for general personal computers (PCs), the threshold of configurations of the PCs which support a virtual machine is high. Furthermore, the APPs in the plurality of operating systems also need to be supported by hardware, which means low virtualization efficiency. Therefore, the applicability of the second method is low.
As shown, in the conventional techniques, with respect to a device in which a plurality of operating systems are integrated, there is low efficiency in switching among those operating systems.